


Couples Costume

by byebands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebands/pseuds/byebands
Summary: You’re invited to a Halloween party the day of Halloween, and put off finding your costume until the very last possible minute. The one you choose happens to have a match, and that match happens to be one of your best friends. Sin ensues. (Reader Insert)





	Couples Costume

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Halloween two years ago and posted to my tumblr (wittystiles). I decided that Ao3 deserved to see it too.

You threw your car door open and grabbed your purse, nearly jumping out as you did. Checking to make sure you had your keys, you slammed the door shut and started running for the costume store, knowing you had next to no time left before they closed. You were panting when you arrived, the panic of not making it or knowing what you were going to be mixing with the fact you had run taking your breath away.

The cashier greeted you with a tired and unenthusiastic hello when you pulled the door back and waltzed in. “Hi,” you responded taking a second to focus on the layout of the store. “Where are your adult costumes?” You asked the worker who gave a vague head nod to the right. You rolled your eyes and headed in the direction they indicated. The store was picked apart, things haphazardly strewn about, props barely displayed. Wigs were out of their packages, or laying on the floor.

You rounded a shelf and came face to face with nothing but near-empty hooks and racks scattered with the odd costume here and there. Admittedly, waiting until 9 o’clock on Halloween night to get your costume was a terrible mistake, but you hadn’t thought it would be this terrible. You scanned over every possibility, cringing at the giant hotdog costume that was available, or perhaps even a few choice other phallic options.

“Why are dick shaped costumes so popular?” You asked yourself, moving a few costumes aside, grunting when you saw a giant baby. “No thank you.”

You continued looking through the dismal costumes, gasping a bit when you reached the back of one of the hooks. You pulled the other costumes off, taking the last one off, before shoving them back on. “Excuse me,” you called to the worker who was hiding in the back trying to look busy putting a few props back up. He raised his eyebrows, pointing at himself.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you have a dressing room?”

The worker nodded, pointing to the large sign that read “Fitting Rooms” above a small creepy, artificial archway. You almost flushed red as you clutched the package with the costume to your chest, hurrying into the changing room. You stripped your clothes off shockingly fast, undoing the small button on the packaging to get the costume out. You tugged it on, cursing a little as you adjusted your breasts, checking yourself out in the floor length mirror set into one wall of the changing room. You hesitated for a moment before deciding the costume would do.

You stuffed your clothes into your purse and hurried out of the dressing room, costume still on, to the cashier at the register. “Hi, how much?” You asked, holding the plastic costume bag out.

They scanned it, reading out the price to you. You dug around in your purse, producing your wallet after a moment. “Here.” You said, handing over your card.

“It’s a chip… You insert it.” The cashier said, looking from your card to the machine beside you. You nodded, as if the thought would have never occurred to you, and stuck your card in. You danced anxiously around while you waited for the payment to process, jabbing in your pin. “Thank you!” You snatched the receipt from the cashier, stuffed your card into your wallet and your wallet into your purse, and dashed out of the store.

Twenty minutes later you were pulling your car up to the curb a block down from your friends house, checking your makeup in your visor mirror to make sure it looked good. You huffed a little as you fixed your hair, realizing that it would never look how you wanted it to. You mentally hyped yourself up, and got out of your car, shivering the moment the night air touched your skin.   
“Sonovabitch,” you whispered to yourself, wrapping your arms around your chest. You had underestimated how cold it actually was, and could not be more grateful that the party was inside. The moment you walked in the front door you could feel eyes on you, scouring over every piece of exposed flesh you had to show. You took a beer off of some dumbstruck man to your left and walked deeper into the party, downing the beer completely before you reached the kitchen.

“Hello, (Y/N). Hello (Y/N)’s breasts.” Lydia said as way of greeting, looking over you and your costume. You gave an embarrassed smile as you covered your chest with your splayed hand as best you could.

“You know, a simple hello would’ve done just fine.” You said to Lydia as you poured yourself a glass of whatever mixed drink was sitting in the punch bowl on the counter. Lydia offered you a jell-o shot, which you took immediately, tossing the small plastic cup that it was held in into the trash.

“What are you?” You asked Lydia, looking her costume over.

“I’m Amelia Earhart.” She said, giving a small twirl so that you could see the entirety of her costume. “After the accident, of course. Hence the blood.” She indicated to the splotches of blood on her costume, and her fake injuries. “Malia helped me with it. She’s around here somewhere. I think she’s wearing some cheesy werewolf costume.”

You laughed hard before taking a long drink from your plastic cup. “Of course she is, the irony isn’t lost on her is it?”

Lydia shrugged, “who’s to say?”

You finished your drink in a few swallows, feeling your cheeks get that familiar warmth from drinking. “I’m gonna wander around, see who I can see, Lyd. I’ll find you later.” You refilled your glass, gave her a quick hug, careful not to get her fake blood on you, and left the kitchen.

You took small sips from your drink as you walked around the party, nodding and smiling hellos to a few people you recognized and even to a few you didn’t.

You were rounding the corner to the living room when Scott spotted you, his eyes widening a bit at your costume. “Hey, (Y/N).” He said in his usual warm, friendly Scott way.  
“Hi!” You gave him a tight hug, holding your hand out so you wouldn’t spill your drink. “Chucky?” You asked, indicating his costume with the index finger of your drink hand.

Scott nodded, smiling big. “Yeah! I thought it was cool, besides. I’m used to being mangled and bloody for real, it’s kind of cool having it be fake for once. I get to look cool, but not feel like I’m dying.”

You smiled at him, “well good for you Scotty boy.” You winked, giving his wig a gentle pat. “Your makeup looks awesome by the way.” You said, eyeing the wounds on his face. “You sure those aren’t real?”  
Scott laughed, “yeah. I’m sure. Thank you, though. Kira helped me with them. She watched a whole lot of videos to teach herself how to make wounds.”

You nodded, “ah! Makes sense.”

Scott looked around the room then, “speaking of Kira. I lost her. She’s my bride and all. We kinda go together, you know like you and Stiles. Stiles showed me pictures of your guys costumes earlier, when I had no fuckin’ clue who he was. You guys look legit.” He gave you a sweet smile, spotting Kira. “Oh, there she is. I’ll see you around, (Y/N).” Scott quickly walked off to Kira, leaving you to wonder what the hell he meant for a moment.

You didn’t spend too much thought on it, however, as you remembered the drink in your hand. You quickly finished it, groaning when you realized you would have to go back to the kitchen and refill your cup. “Hey!” You shouted to Liam who was happening to pass by. He was wearing a police uniform. “C’mere.” You instructed, curling your finger towards yourself to call him over.

Liam dutifully made his way to you, looking you over with a shocked expression. “Huh, interesting costume (Y/N). Didn’t think Stiles would ever find someone to wear that, it’s like his wet dream, isn’t it?” Liam laughed, shaking his head a bit.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, furrowing your brows in confusion. You looked down at your costume and back up at Liam.

“Aren’t you two -” he was cut off by Theo wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“You know, for a cop, you’re not very good at keeping your eye on your prisoner.” Theo pointed out, hip checking Liam playfully. You glanced between the two of them, acknowledging the fake prisoner costume that Theo wore.

“Cute costumes you two.” You said with a smile. “Think that you could peel yourselves away from each other real quick though and maybe get me a drink? Please?”

Theo glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen before looking back at you, “the kitchens right there.” He informed you before smiling. “Have fun.” He gave you a wink, dragging Liam off into the crowd in the depths of the living room.

You huffed loudly, walking back into the kitchen to refill your cup. You picked up another jell-o shot from the counter and downed it, throwing the cup in the trash. You made a point of nearly overfilling your glass so that you’d not have to return as quickly before you returned to the hub of the party, sipping your drink as you walked.

Looking around, you noticed a few more of your friends, all drunkenly laughing or dancing along to whatever song was pumping through the speakers. You couldn’t find it in you to not smile as you walked around, still feeling eyes on you. You were about to comment on someone who had been staring at you for far too long when a back bumped into your shoulder, nearly causing you to spill your drink.

“Excuse me,” you hissed at the back. They turned around, revealing a very stunned Stiles.

“(Y/N),” he breathed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open a bit. “I, uh, sorry.” He stammered, looking you over. “Wow.” He breathed.

“What?” You asked bitterly, looking from his face to your costume back to him. “Is there something on me or something?”

“More like something not on you,” Stiles said, eyes roaming over your body. “We match.” He acknowledged, sipping from his drink.  
“What? No we don’t.” You shook your head and downed a long swallow from your cup, cocking your hip out to the side. “Who are you?” You asked, looking his costume over. You were near drunk, you would admit, but there was no way you had any idea who he was.

“I’m Han… Han Solo…” He lifted the collar of his shirt as if that would magically make you recognize his costume. “You’re Princess Leia… In her infamous bikini… We’re kind of almost, practically… basically, really, a couples costume. On accident though, I’m sure. Cause you didn’t know what I was gonna be, and I didn’t know what you were gonna be. Right? And you know, we didn’t coordinate or anything.”

“You’re rambling,” you groaned, finishing your drink off, reaching out to take his. He let you.

“Sorry.” He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to keep his eyes off of you.

“So you’re Han?”

Stiles nodded.

“Does he hook up with my chick or something?”

Stiles nodded again.

“Huh, so that explains why Liam and Scott both said something about us.”

Stiles groaned, “how would Scott even know?” He let his hand fall from his neck. “Oh, never mind. I was showing him pictures of Han earlier and one of Leia popped up, she was in the costume you’re wearing, so I explained some of it to him.”

You took a deep breath and Stiles figured he’d stop talking so as to not bore you. “You look fantastic, by the way. Like, I’m talking incredible, (Y/N).”

You smiled, “thanks.”

The two of you stood awkwardly together for a moment before you sighed, “you know? Why didn’t you do something scary for Halloween? Scott did, Kira did, Malia I guess did, Lydia almost did, Liam’s dating Theo so he’s always something scary. Why didn’t you go the scary route?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know? I guess I deal with enough scary in my life. I don’t need to dress up as it for Halloween. Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted to go as something cliched. Scott did that already.”

You sighed heavily, “could’ve just wrapped yourself in gauze and went as the Nogitsune for Halloween. Scared the shit out of all of us. You’d have gotten best costume for sure, if we didn’t all shit our pants and try to kill you because we thought he was back.”

Stiles hardened his eyes on you, glaring at you openly. “Excuse me?” He asked in a warning tone. Even with all the alcohol you’d had in such a short time you could see it on his face and hear it in his voice that you’d fucked up.

“Oh, shit.” You whispered, covering your mouth a little with your hand. “Stiles, I’m sorry. That was so fucked up of me… Stiles, I’m sorry.” You finished his drink off and set it down, reaching out to grab his hand. “I’m really sorry. Okay? Please don’t be mad at me?”

Stiles pulled his hand away from you, shaking his head. “I’ll catch you around, (Y/N). I’ve got to go be insulted somewhere else.”

Stiles turned to walk away but you caught his elbow in your hands, tugging him back to you. “Stiles, Stiles please. Don’t walk away. Okay? I’m sorry.” You cleared your throat, looking down at your bare feet. “I totally just shoved my foot into my mouth there, and I didn’t mean to. I’d be happy to let you shove something else into my mouth as a sorry.” You muttered quickly, half hoping he didn’t hear the last bit.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, shaking his head a little bit. “What was that?” He asked, turning to look at you completely. “What did you just say? I couldn’t hear you.”

You took a deep breath, mumbling what you said to him again, your voice getting lost in the music.

“No, c’mon. You’re not getting out of this. You wanted to bring up the Nogitsune, you can certainly have enough courage to say what you just said to me again.” Stiles locked his hand with yours, dragging you away from the center of the party to the staircase. You looked at him before sighing, taking them up two at a time. Stiles followed close behind, waiting for you to find an empty room. “Perfect.” He muttered, shutting the door behind the two of you. “Now, what was it you were saying?”

Suddenly you didn’t have any confidence that you expected to come from the booze, which you could strongly feel at this point, looking Stiles over as he leaned back against the door. “It’s nothing.” You muttered, fixing your skirt to cover a bit more of your thighs.

“Okay, whatever. I don’t really care. Thanks for the remark downstairs, it was nice of you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles huffed, pushing off the door.

“Wait, no.” You rubbed your forehead, cheeks red hot. You couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or from nerves.

“What?” Stiles sounded annoyed as he leaned back against the door.

“I said, downstairs, that.” You took a deep breath, looking up at him, faking confidence you didn’t have. “I said I totally just shoved my foot into my mouth, and I didn’t mean to, about the whole Nogitsune thing. I also said I’d be happy to let you shove something else into my mouth as a sorry.”

Stiles cheeks flushed, his throat tightening a bit. “What?” He asked, eyebrow raised and hands crossed behind his back.

“Don’t make me say it again, Stiles.” You said, trying to get some sympathy from him.

Stiles scoffed, “you’re joking aren’t you? This is a weird situation. Look, I’m not sober enough for this. I can’t come up with any quick witted replies, (Y/N).”

“I’m not joking,” you said in almost a rush, biting on your bottom lip afterwards.

“Oh,” he whispered. “You were serious?”

You nodded.

“What, uh, what did you have in mind? For this mouth shoving, thing… For the apology?”

You rolled your eyes, “do I have to say it?” You asked, digging your toes into the carpet of the bedroom you were in.

“Maybe,” Stiles muttered. His hand was scratching at his neck now, which you realized was because he was nervous.

“How about, I just do it, Stiles?”

He found himself nodding in agreement before he even really processed what was going on. You took a moment before you found the courage to close the distance between the two of you instantly sinking down to your knees in front of him. You heard his breath hitch as you reached out to hook the tips of your fingers into the top of his pants. You were about to tug them down when you stopped yourself, taking deep even breaths. “This is okay, right?”

Stiles nodded eagerly, “more than okay. Please, go ahead.”

You cleared your throat and slipped your fingers into the band of his pants further, tugging them down to his ankles. You sat back against your heels, narrowing your eyes at his boxers. “Are those… Are those dogs?”

Stiles looked down at his boxer-briefs, groaning a little. “That’s what you’re concerned with?” He shook his head. “No, they’re Chewbacca’s. Star-Wars was kind of my theme tonight, (Y/N). Please, stop focusing on my underwear.”

You nodded, trying not to laugh as you scooted closer to him on your knees, hooking your thumbs into the leg holes of his underwear, tugging them down in one swift motion. Your eyes landed on his dick, licking your lips automatically.   
“What?” He asked when you didn’t move or say anything, suddenly feeling self conscious of his body. “Look please don’t tell me my dick is weird looking or something. You already wounded me by pointing out my underwear.”

You laughed a little, placing a soft kiss to his shaft. “Your dick is lovely, Stiles. I was just surprised is all, I didn’t expect you to.. Be well endowed.”

“I look like I have a small dick?” He nearly whined, looking down at you with concern.

“Sorta,” you shrugged. “Though if it helps, I can firmly say you don’t.”

“It does, just a little though.”

You nodded, taking him into your hand, kissing a few more spots on his dick.

“That’s helping more though,” he sounded a little breathy as you stroked him gently with your hand as if you were trying to test the waters.

“You know, really, you don’t ha-” his voice disappeared when you closed your lips around his tip, stroking your tongue against the slit. He brought his hand up to his mouth, biting on his knuckle while you took more into your mouth, getting bold. You removed your hand, lowering your mouth along him as far as you could, feeling your gag reflex threatening to kick in. Pulling back up, you wrapped your hand around the base of his dick, keeping your mouth around the tip.   
Stiles managed to find his voice again, clearing his throat so he could talk. “I was gonna say you don’t have to -” You almost smiled before hollowing your cheeks to create more suction, taking his words again.

Working your mouth on him quickly, you began bobbing your head up and down, working your hand on whatever wasn’t between your lips. Stiles had let his head fall back against the door, his knuckle between his teeth again to keep himself from moaning or talking.

You knew it wouldn’t take yourself very long to get Stiles off, and you were confident in your actions as you pulled your mouth off of him to give him a few strokes with your hand, looking up at him through your lashes.

He looked down when your mouth pulled away, making eye contact with you. “Oh, fuck.” He whispered, watching you give the faintest smile before taking him back into your mouth. Stiles had been given blow jobs before, sure, but they were usually whilst sober. And while the giver wasn’t you.

Your tongue circled the head of his penis, his chest constricting from a sharp intake of breath. “You know,” Stiles voice came out breathily. “I’ve been wanting this, you I mean, of course, for so long..”

You took him deep into your mouth as he spoke, nose nearly touching his pelvis. He appreciated you not talking back. You moved your hands to his thighs, gripping them tight as you continued working your mouth along him, hallowing your cheeks when necessary, making sure to keep up a steady pace.

Stiles took a gaspy breath, looking down at you. “(Y/N),” he moaned as way of warning. You pulled nearly off of him, keeping just the tip between your lips, your mouth getting coated with a warm, slimy liquid. You tongued at the underside of his penis, popping your lips off before swallowing, giving his dick a few small licks to make sure he was clean.

You gave another swallow of the saliva that had pooled in your mouth, licking your lips to clean them off. “Yes?” You asked after you had gathered yourself completely. “Did you need something? Is that why you said my name?”

Stiles shook his head, mouth feeling dry. “N-no. I was gonna, uh, warn you. That I was-” he nodded, not feeling like finishing his sentence.  
“You’re welcome, Stiles.” You gave him a smile, pushing up from your knees. “You should head out before someone gets the wrong idea. Maybe pull your pants up?”

Stiles looked down at his dick, quickly bending down to pull up his underwear and then his pants. He moved out of the way of the door to fix himself properly, make himself look presentable. You went to reach for the door knob when Stiles caught your wrist.

“What?” You asked, looking down at your wrist and then up at him. He danced his fingers up your arm, resting his hand on the back of your neck.

“Please don’t go yet,” Stiles moved to be a little closer to you, lowering his head so that he was an inch or so away from your face. “Stay with me, in here, just a little longer.”

“Stiles,” you sighed out. You were going to back away, maybe, but the alcohol got the better of you. You tilted your head, just enough, and pressed your lips to his, giving him a gentle and affectionate kiss.

Stiles kept his hand on the back of your neck, winding his other arm around your back, pressing your body against his as the two of you continued kissing. You wrapped your arms around Stiles neck, backing him up until his knees hit the bed. You unwrapped your arms and let him sit down, climbing into his lap to straddle him. “So.. Princess Leia and Han Solo hook up, huh?” You asked, pulling at the bottom of his shirt, taking it off of him as soon as he lifted his arms.

“Mhmm,” Stiles near moaned as you attached your lips to his neck, grinding your hips slowly against his.

“Well,” you said, lips still against his skin. “We might as well be movie accurate.”

Stiles nodded, gripping your hips while you kissed and nipped at his neck. “We should,” he agreed.


End file.
